


Saving mutant kind

by EmisonandMaleoFan



Series: SuperGiftedverse [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan
Summary: After the destruction of Washington DC. Andy Esme and Lorna are the only survivors. Andy was badly wounded in the attack to get away Lorna takes both Esme and Andy to National City. What will happen when they meet Supergirl and her team?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Caitlin Snow, Esme Cuckoo & Lorna Dane, Esme Cuckoo/Andy Strucker, Esme Cuckoo/Lorna Dane/Andy Strucker, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kate Kane/Julia Pennyworth/ Sophie Moore/Imra Ardeen, Lorna Dane & Andy Strucker, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: SuperGiftedverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100669
Comments: 36
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fire and destruction was all that can be seen after Washington was destroyed by Sentinel. Esme was in a corner holding her shoulder. Lorna came running out " Have you seen Andy? " she was panicking. Esme looked shocked after all they lost the mutant underground and the inner circle. They heard a moan coming from one of the pile of rubble. Esme and Lorna ran over and dug whoever was under there. They found a very wounded Andy. Esme carefully read his mind and saw that he tried to save her sisters. Lorna saw tears going down Esme face " What's wrong why are you crying?" Esme looked at Lorna " He tried to save my sisters that selfless jerk." Lorna looked at Esme and said " We need to get out of here or else we won't survive and mutant kind will go extinct." Esme nodded and slowly picked Andy up. Wondering where they would go now that Washington was destroyed? Mutant Kind wasn't welcomed anywhere.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme and Lorna look for a hospital to patch up Andy. meanwhile the DEO learns of Washington destruction.

Lorna looked on the map to find the nearest hospital. She locates it's just north of they current location. Lorna looks at Esme and says " I found a hospital lets go and patch up your boyfriend." Esme blushes " Really Lorna? He means much more than that to me I'm hoping to marry him someday." Lorna smirks but she eyes Esme " What aren't you telling me Esme I can tell your hiding something." Esme looks nervously at Lorna " I'll tell you later can we focus on fixing Andy first please." Lorna scoffs " Fine but you will tell me everything." They walk to a car and put Andy in the backseat as Lorna hotwire the car to start it up and drive towards the hospital.

**National City DEO Headquarters**

Alex walked into the room after briefing Lex on the current situation with Levitation. That's when a breaking news alert pops up on all the screens. Alex yells " Kara get down to the DEO there is something you need to see." Kara arrives with Mon el and Imra. The three of them look at the screen as the headline reads " _Washington DC destroyed in Sentinel service attack on mutant kind."_ Lex walks out and looks livid " What the hell you mean Washington was destroyed!" Imra is shocked and whisper just loud that only Kara could hear "No this wasn't suppose to happen now the timeline has changed." Imra feels a sharp pain throughout her body and winces. Kara ask " Imra what's wrong?" Before Imra speaks she passes out. But Kara catches her. Alex yells " Take her to the med bay now!" The doctors take Imra to the med bay. Lex angrily bangs his fist on the desk "DAMMIT whoever did this will pay." As he walks into his office and slam the door. Alex looked at Mon el and ask " Do you know anything about Imra family." Mon el says " All I know is that she is a mutant and she was living on titan." Meanwhile in Lex office he pulls out his phone to call someone " Come on pick up." He says hoping the other person would pick up.

As Lorna is driving to the hospital her phone rings she answered " Hello Lex." Lex says " Tell me that what I just saw isn't true that DC has been destroyed at the hands of my sister realising the sentinels onto the mutant population." Lorna anger seeps through " Your sister not only destroyed DC killing most of the mutants that were here she also destroyed our homeland Genosha and Kakoa. You better take care of her before I get my hands on her Lex or you won't have a sister." Lorna angrily hangs up. Esme looks at Lorna. They hear coughing in the backseat as Andy coughs up blood. Esme yells " Lorna step on it." They speed to the hospital. Once there they immediately go into the room to see how much damage was caused. Lorna does an x-ray and says " This shows several cracked ribs a concussion and a fractured wrist. We need to keep his cracked ribs from causing internal bleeding." Esme sends calming messages into Andy brain as Lorna works on realigning his ribs. It goes without a hitch. Esme says " Wow Lorna that was awesome. Your amazing." Lorna looks at Esme " I'm flattered but now you owe me an explanation." Esme looks nervously and says " I'm pregnant." 


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bombshell dropped by Esme. Lorna must protect both Andy and Esme from the purifiers and sentinel services. Meanwhile Lex confronts Lena and Imra awaken.

Lorna looked shocked " Your pregnant Esme? When did this happen?" Esme looks sheepishly and answers" We had sex after our successful mission 3 weeks ago." Lorna pinches the bridge of her nose and says " Congratulations but this make things more complicated now we have to really be careful." Esme looks at Andy and ask " When do you think he will wake up?" Lorna answers " In a few hours maybe." Esme starts pacing the room back and fourth " What if Andy doesn't accept the baby?" Lorna grabs Esme shoulders " Hey snap out of it Andy will accept the baby because he loves you." Esme looks at Lorna and says " Thank you Lorna. You've always was there for me and Andy and I know he would ask this if he was awake right now will you be the baby godmother please?" Lorna looks shocked but smiles and says" Yes I will." 

**National City Luthor Corp Building**

Lex walks in furious he yells for Eve " Eve where are you?" Eve come running up to Lex " Mr. Luthor is everything okay?" Lex answers "I need to speak with my sister is she in the lab?" Eve answers " Yes Mr. Luthor she is in the lab." Lex smiles at Eve " Thank you Eve you can take the rest of the day off." Once Eve leaves Lex heads for the lab little did he know he would not be walking back out. In the lab Lena was working on Mystique blood to use for the sentinels when she heard the elevator ding a pissed off Lex come storming out " What the hell were you thinking killing millions of mutants." Lena coyly smiles and says " Simple we already have Aliens and Metas on this planet why do we need mutants they serve no purpose." Lex slams his fist on the desk " You had no right to destroy Washington, Kakoa and Genosha you just commited a genocide you have no shame." Lena smirks " only thing I see is that I'm doing gods work. " Lex is taken aback by what his sister just said " You're no better than William Stryker." Lena pulls out a gun and shoots Lex as he falls Lena tells him " I know you were supplying money to the inner circle you betrayed us brother. " Lex is slowly dying and he says" Even when I die you will be stopped." Lena smirks " No I I have Supergirl right around my finger." As Lex dies. Lena smirks "This is only the beginning." 

**DEO Headquarters**

Imra wakes up but as she try to sit up Caitlin comes over and says " Woah don't stress yourself out you were in a lot of pain." Imra looks at Caitlin with a genuine smile " Thank you can you ask Kara to call Kate Kane to tell her I'm fine." Caitlin smirks at Imra " Oh are you and Kate dating." Imra blushes " Yes we are. But there are more pressing matters at hand the timeline has been changed due to Crisis." Caitlin looks shocked and says " How do you know." Imra answers " The Phoenix Force showed me the changes and it's coming to earth." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a reference to one of my favorite X men comic in history God loves man kills if you haven't read that story go read it's very good. Shows everything mutants have to go through.


	4. The pain of mutants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imra explains the Phoenix Force to the DEO. Andy awakens to shocking news about his future. A mystery woman is alive and kicking. Lena finish more sentinels and has a conversation with Jace Turner.

Imra walks her way to the center of the DEO. Caitlin says " Wait you need to heal up." Imra stares at Caitlin and says " This is more important they deserve to know." Alex and Kara each pick up on the urgency in Imra voice. Alex ask " What do we need to know." Imra says " The Phoenix Force it's a powerful entity capable of destroying entire universes without a host and before you ask you can't stop it. But if I can fully control the force it can work in our favor." Kara looked at Imra shocked " Wait how will you be able to control it?" Imra looks at Kara " I must become the host." Kate come running in " Absolutely not it could kill you I won't lose you. I love you." Imra grabs Kate " You won't lose me sweetheart. I love you too." Mon el speaks up and ask " So when does it come to earth? We need to prepare." "No" Imra shouts " This is my duty to bare okay I will not put you guys at risk." Kate kisses Imra " Of course baby."

**Washington DC outskirts.**

Andy finally wakes up as he tries to sit up he clutches his ribs and lets out a pained yelp. Lorna rush over and says " Well kid your still alive. I'm proud of you Andy." Andy looks sad at Lorna " But I failed to save Lauren. I couldn't save anyone." Lorna grabs Andy into a hug and says " Hey none of that this is not your fault. It's Sentinel Services and the Purifiers fault." Andy cries into Lorna shoulders. Lorna remembers that Andy is just 16 he didn't ask for this. Lorna looks at Andy and says "there's good news." Andy looked up and ask "What is it?" Esme walk over and kisses Andy " Your going to be a father." Andy smiles " No way really Esme that's amazing" as he hugs and kisses Esme. Playfully Lorna says " Alright that's enough of you two lovebirds. We have to get moving. I know a place a city we can go to and start over." 

**Somewhere in the Outskirts of DC**

A woman is cleaning the blood off her claws she just finished murdering the purifiers who was after her. Her claws glowed red in the dark due to her magical abilities. She came to this earth to protect Andy she was not going to fail. 

**Sentinel Services Headquarters. Chicago Illinois.**

Lena walked into the main building took the elevator to the top floor. She was met by Jace Turner she smiled at him and said " My brother has been delt with I'm assuming you finished taking out the rest of the mutants." Jace smiled taking Lena hand " Unfortunately there were three survivors. All three are powerful. Lorna Dane the daughter of Magneto she has been a pain in my side. Esme frost a clone of Emma frost she is powerful not as much with her sisters together but we still need to strategize. Last but not least Andy Strucker my drones were able to tell he absorbed the entire fenris power into himself that makes him dangerous." Lena smirk " So how do we make them submit." Jace smiles wickedly " My drones were able to pick up on the conversation between Lorna and Esme. Esme is pregnant with Andy child we capture her to force Andy and Lorna hand." Lena shakes Turner hand " Sounds like a plan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think the mystery woman is leave your thoughts in the comment section.


	5. Fringes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes to the DEO to lable Mutants as dangers to the city and the government wants Imra to come with them. Kate doesn't take the bait. She protects Imra from the DEO and the government. Meanwhile Lorna, Andy and Esme head to a safe house but as they head their they are met by the mysterious mutant from Earth 2.

**National City DEO Headquarters**

Lena comes into the DEO with a panicked look on her face and tells Kara " The government wants me to bring in Imra to help her stay safe from the Sentinels." Kate looks at Lena shocked and shouts " Bullshit Imra isn't going anywhere near the government. You guys will poke her like a lab rat." Kara looks at Kate " You don't know that she would be safer in their hands than here." Kate snaps " Tell me your not that naive Kara." Imra slowly walks over " please stop arguing" as she grabs her head to stop the Phoenix from trying to contact her. Kate asks " Imra what's wrong." Imra passes out as this orange like shield comes around her body. Lena looks at the agents and tell them " Grab Imra." When one of the agents go towards Imra. Kate kicks the guard away " stay away from her unless you want to be in a body cast for 6 months." Kara looked at Kate shocked " Kate don't do this we can guarantee Imra safety." Kate pulls out Kryptonite brass knuckles " Get out of my way Kara we are leaving weather you like or not." Mon el appears with Alex and J'onn he says " Kate come on now we can talk about this think what you are doing? This is the best course of action." Kate looks at how she's out numbered grabs Imra body " Follow me and I won't hold back I'm not Bruce I won't hesitate to kill you" as she throws a smoke bomb and just like that they are gone. 

**Outskirts of the destruction of DC**

Lorna looks at Andy and says " we still have one of the inner circle safehouses in Atlanta we can head their stack up on supplies and then meet my contact in National City." Esme felt the presence of a powerful mutant near their location " Andy , Lorna i feel a mutant is near by. We should go check it out the person is in the back alley." As the trio make their way outside they find a young woman with black hair. The woman turned around and saw Andy and said " Andy hey long time no see." Andy looked shocked " Laura what are you doing on my earth?" Esme and Lorna was shocked and confused. Lorna asked " Andy you know her? And what do you mean our earth? There's more than one?" Andy answers "Yes there is a multiverse. Laura here is from Earth 2 she is apart of the JSA on that earth and helps from time to time. Also she has the same abilities as your sister Wanda Lorna." Lorna smiled " Nice to meet you Laura." Esme shakes Laura hand as she smiles " I'm glad you're here." Laura looked at Esme " You're pregnant and you're going to have a daughter aren't you." Esme looked shocked " yes I am we were going to name her Imra after one of my sister's how did you know." Laura laughs " Even on my Earth you two were destined to be together. Now the reason I came to this earth is because you guys are very short handed there is only four of us now and war is coming." Lorna looks on " This is no longer a war this is vengeance the humans will pay for what they done. My father was right we've been too soft now look what happened to us we got destroyed only four of us remain. If we do this we go in with no mercy." Andy looks at the woman who he looked up to he knows just how much she lost. She lost both Marcos and Dawn to the attack he stands and puts his hand on Lorna shoulder " I'm here for you Lorna till the end." He turns his attention to Laura " I have to ask did your matchmaking skills work with Yolanda and Courtney." Laura cracks a smile " You know it." Esme looks at Laura so what should we call you. Laura smiles " Weapon Hex." 


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate takes Imra to the Batcave and starts to uncover shocking secrets about Lena including her involvement in a death of someone close to Kate. Meanwhile Imra is having a conversation with the Phoenix Force when she gets to meet a familiar face. Once in Atlanta Lorna and the team go to a old Inner circle base where they are ambushed and Esme is captured.

**Gotham City, Batcave**

Kate arrived with Imra and lays her on the table specifically designed for the power of the Phionex Force. Bruce was always prepared and Kate thanked him for it. Kate turns to the Batcomputer and starts digging up as much information on Lena as possible. Then she sees something that brings tears to her eyes _Lena Luthor found not guilty in the murder of Bruce Wayne._ Kate just broke down sobbing but those tears turned into rage as she threw everything off her desk and started punching things " FUCKKKK I SWEAR WHEN I COME ACROSS YOU LENA YOU'RE DEAD." Julia and Sophie come in and see Kate in the middle of a emotional melt down. Julia runs and grabs Kate and says " Love everything will be okay I swear to you Lena will pay." Sophie and Julia each placed a kiss on Kate. Kate sobs in their arms. Sophie looks at Imra sleeping form hoping she's okay. 

**WHITE ROOM**

Imra was sitting in a chair across from the Phoenix entity she asked " Why do I need to be the host surly we can find Hope Summers." The Phoenix let out a sad sigh " Unfortunately Hope was never born. But you have so much more potential than her you have the frost and Strucker bloodline coursing through you." The Phoenix looks at Imra smiling " Turn around." Imra turns and see a woman who has blonde hair and blue eyes she know that face from the pictures she had " Mom" as she runs over to hug Esme. " What are you doing here and where are you?" Esme smiled at her grown version of her daughter " I'm in Atlanta at the moment we are laying low for a while. But We will come get you. You can't trust the Kryptonians they are loyal to the government. A war is coming you need to stay here and learn from the Phoenix untill you are ready to become the white Crown." Esme starts slipping from the white room. Imra looked at her mom " What's wrong?" Esme looked at Imra" the hideout been attacked I have to go I'll try and contact you again." As she disappears Imra looked at the Phoenix " Tell me what I need to know everything leave nothing out." 

**Atlanta GA**

Once Lorna and tbe gang make it to Atlanta they head straight for the old base to stock up on supplies. Lorna tries to call Lex but gets no answer. Lorna says " somethings wrong Lex always answers." Esme pulls Andy aside " I'm got to talk to an adult version of Imra her body is here in the 21st century." Andy smiles " Good but where is her body?" As Esme was about to answer an explosion rips through the building as general Zod steps through with Sentinel Services. Weapon Hex immediately popped her claws and went after Zod they took the fight to the outside as Laura was slashing Zod. She was leaving some damage and drawing blood. Zod looked shocked " How is this possible. " Laura smirks " Magic and Kryptonite." Meanwhile Andy and Lorna were fighting off the purifiers while Esme was unconscious from the blast. Andy wanted to make sure baby Imra was okay but their were too many. Weapon hex comes flying back into the building and hits the wall rendering her unconscious." Zod makes quick work of Andy and Lorna who were no match for the Kryptonian and picks up Esme "We're leaving. Leave those three." Zod leaves with Esme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Lena is teaming up with villains. And oh boy did she make a enemy in Kate.


	7. Bring on the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Esme capture Lorna and the gang needs to regroup and get reinforcements. Laura has someone from Earth 2 to even the odds. Meanwhile Kate goes to Bruce secret stash of Batsuits. Eve reveals who she really is.

**Atlanta GA destroyed Inner Circle HQ**

Laura wakes up with a immense headache. She sits up and looks at the destruction Zod caused. She wakes Andy and Lorna up and says " Hey you two wake up Esme got taken we need to come up with a plan to save her." Andy was the first to stir he says " Esme is in danger and so is the baby but we are badly outmatched due to Zod and the Kryptonians what are we going to do." Lorna wakes up " Ow it felt like I was hit by a freight train. Please tell me Laura you have someone on your earth to help us." Laura shows both Andy and Lorna her marriage ring and says " In fact I married a Kryptonian by the name of Karen Starr she goes by Powergirl on my earth. I can go get her."

**Gotham City Batcave**

Kate was finishing her plans on how to stop Lena and get revenge for Bruce murder. But she knew she would need to fight Kara to get to Lena. Kate goes looking at the different suits that Bruce made just for this occasion. She comes across the Hellbat suit he used to fight Darkside which she smiled at. Kate walked over to Julia and says " You and Sophie are coming to help right?" Sophie speaks up from siting by Imra "Of course we are babe." Then Sophie notice Imra suit changing to a white with a phoenix emblem across the chest. Kate ask " What does that mean?" Sophie says " Something good I hope." Kate grabs Julia and pulls her into a kiss. Sophie laughs "If you two are going to have sex can you take it to the bedroom please." Kate laughs " Fine Sophie your just upset you don't want to join the fun yet." Sophie scowls " Fuck you Kate." Julia smirks "Now Sophie babe relax once Imra awakens we can all celebrate together how does that sound." Sophie huffs in irritation " Fine you win." 

**Chicago Illinois Sentinel Services building**

Zod came with a unconscious Esme and lands in front of the building and goes to a lab place Esme on a table. Grabs a device and puts it on her neck. Esme wakes up and sees Zod " Where the hell am I?" Zod smirks " Far away from your friends. You can't use your powers because we made mutant collars that stop you from accessing your powers." Esme looked angrily at Zod "Let me go you sick bitch. I'll kill you" she feels a shock from the collar as she screams in pain. Zod smirks " Now no way to talk to your master. We have a makeshift cell just for you. My boss wants us to break you." Esme looked frightened she knew what he meant and she was powerless to stop him or his lackeys. Then she feels a prick in her neck and she started to lose consciousness. She looks weakly " What did you do?" As her world goes black. Zod walked over and picked Esme up and chained her up in her cell. Closed it and locked it up tightly. Lena walks in " Good we have her you earned the day off Zod." Zod left. As Lena was drinking her coffee a bright light shined through the room as Eve came in Lena was shocked " Eve what is the meaning of this?" Eve smirks " For someone who claims to be smart you really miscalculated. Call me Dazzler." 


	8. Escape plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is upset about Eve betrayal. Lorna talks to Andy about the future of Mutant kind. Kate goes to Apoklypis to speak to Darkside.

**Chicago Illinois Sentinel Services HQ**

Lena looks shocked at Dazzler " How could you betray me like this Eve." Dazzler looks in Lena eyes and says " You killed my husband." Lena looks shocked as she knew who Dazzler was referring to "you married my brother didn't you." Dazzler smirks " Yes I did and he was a wonderful man. Did you know your brother finally saw reason. He no longer wanted to kill Kryptonians." Lena looked at her former friend and laughed. " Lex was always weak. He could never truly look at the bigger picture." Faora comes and grab Dazzler by the neck and start chocking her. Lena looks on "You can join my idiot brother." In her cell Esme could hear Dazzler neck snap as Faora drops her dead body on the ground. Lena smirks " well done now we bind our time because we know Andy is going to show up to save his precious wife and when he does we force him to watch us murder her and his unborn child." 

**Atlanta GA**

Andy was patching himself up in the medical ward. Lorna walks in " hey can we talk" she asked. Andy nodded his head. Lorna sat down " We need to talk about the future of our species only 3 of us remain. We need to think about how our numbers will grow on this earth. " Andy looked at Lorna " What are we suppose to do?" Lorna said " You are the key to helping us revive the race your already going to be a father but Imra won't be enough you're going to need to impregnate me too so that way we can preserve mutant kind." Andy looked at Lorna in shocked " Are you sure?" Lorna sighed " Unfortunately yes your the only male mutant left. I'll talk to Esme once we save her okay" Andy shook his head. 

**Darkside home planet**

Darkside was sitting in his chair watching earth when a boom tomb opened up and out step Kate Kane. Kate looked at Darkside " Bruce is dead." Darkside stood up and with a deep voice " What!!! How is that possible." Darkside had immense respect for Bruce ever since he outsmarted him and survived his Omega Beams. Kate continued " He was murdered by a organization ran by Friends of humanity and Cadamus. Both funded by Lena Luthor." Darkside had a dark expression on his face " I want you to find Lena and bring her to me alive and then we can have this discussion of what to do about the phoenix problem deal." Kate shakes his massive hand " Deal"


	9. Laura tells all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tells Lorna and Andy a secret. Lena brands Kate a terrorist who must be caught. Imra finally awakens.

**Atlanta GA Inner Circle ruin** **s**

Laura walks to where Andy and Lorna were as she coughs up some blood. Lorna looks shocked " Hey are you ok? I thought you had a healing factor." Andy looks at Laura " Wait have you been using your Mankeyo Sharaingan?" Laura weakly smiles " Yeah i have been using it a lot lately. Karen knows about my eyes. As for my healing factor that won't matter it's fighting off the poisoning of the Adamantium." Andy looks scared he doesn't want to lose his best friend. Lorna looks sad. Laura tells them " Karen will be here and then we head to Gotham i know a person there." 

**National City Mayor office**   


Lena was standing in front of a row of microphones. She says " I would like to introduce our Mayor the leader of trask industries himself." Trask walks over " Thanks Lena now this Batwoman character has a mutant which means she is a wanted terrorist i want all our resources spent on capturing her." Lena smiles as her plan goes into full motion. 

**DEO**   


Kara and the rest of the Superfriends watch the broadcast. Kata says " looks like we have to bring in Kate." Mon El looks over at the files " She won't come quietly plus we have bigger problems apparently a portal opened up in Atlanta and oh?" Mon El looks shocked. Kara asked " Who is it?" Mon El nervously looks at Kara " It's a older version of you." Kara looks shocked. 

**Gotham City Batcave**   


Kate monitor's the Batcomputer as she sees the portal opening in Atlanta. Sophie is laying on Imra when she hears a yawn and looks over to see Imra waking up. Imra slowly picks up Sophie " Hey babe." She kisses her furiously. Kate looks over " Imra you're ok." Julia jumps on Imra back and starts kissing her neck. Imra lets go of Sophie and kisses Julia. Imra says " Ok girls that's enough we need to go save my mother who is in Chicago. But first I need to contact my father." Kate looked at Imra " How?" Imra smirks " I can use the Phoenix Force to contact him" as she concentrates. Andy feels something in his head " Hello?" Imra says " Dad I know where mom is she's in Chicago." Andy tells Imra " You're in Gotham with Sophie aren't you?" Imra is shocked " How?" Andy answers " Laura don't worry we coming to Gotham to talk. I'll see you soon stay safe kiddo." Imra smiles from the thought " Thanks dad." Imra looks at Sophie " How do you know of Laura she's from earth 2." Sophie smiles " I met her brother. Sasuke Uchia he died coming to this earth and he needed me to protect his eyes. So I can give them to Laura." 

  



	10. Esme Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna and the crew finally arrive in Gotham. Laura tells them how she can get Esme back with her newly earned eyes. Meanwhile Lena tortures Esme. Kara and Mon El discuss with Clark on bringing Kate in.

**Gotham City**

Lorna and the crew finally arrives. Laura uses the Sharaingan to locate the Batcave. Karen is floating next to them and says " We should be fine." Laura and Andy go over to the door as it opens Kate comes out " Welcome come inside." They all walk inside Imra eyes lock on Andy immediately and runs over to him " DAD!!." Andy hugs his adult daughter " I'm here." Imra cries. Meanwhile Laura walks over to Sophie " Where are my brothers eyes." Sophie hands the jar to Laura. Laura Mankeyo turns into the eternal Mankeyo Sharaingan and she replaced her right Sharaingan with the Rinnegan. Karen said " Woah you look good with those eyes." Laura states " I can see everything now." Kate grabs the desk and motions everyone to sit down. Kate says " Now that we all here how are we going to save your mom Imra." Laura pulls out a kuni " With this. I marked Esme before we were attacked. I can teleport to her location. Plus with these eyes i can put her in a pocket dimension know as the Kamui." Karen says " Laura you sure you know your sick." Laura said " Whatever it takes no comrade left behind. Plus i can easily sneak in and out by putting the staff in a Genjutsu." Kate thinks. Imra looks at Laura " Be careful." Lorna grabs Laura " Don't die." Andy nodded to his friend. Laura heads to a bedroom to get ready for the mission. Laura grabs the sword of her brothers Sasuke and Itachi blades were fused into one. 

**Chicago** **IL**

Esme screamed in pain as Lena tried to invade her mind. Esme scowls " You'll never turn me against my family you bitch." Lena just smirks " Whatever you say. I will destroy your mind and kill the child." Zod walks over " Lena we have a problem a portal opened in Atlanta some woman came through." Lena sighed " I'll see to it while I'm in the lab. Zod break Esme wrist." Zod crushes Esme wrist as she screams out in pain and agony. Blood dripped to the floor. Esme looked determined still to hold strong. Lena scowls angrily and punches Esme in the face " Why won't you quit?" Esme spit some blood on Lena face " Fuck you." Zod kicks Esme in her shin shattering it completely. 

**National City, DEO**

Clark was talking to Kara " We have to bring in one of our own huh. You sure this is a good idea Kara." Kara looked at Clark " Look we don't have a choice they are dangerous they are more powerful than us." Clark nods. Kara says " I don't like going after Kate but we need to if she's helping them it makes her a danger as well." Alex walks over " Kara we have a major problem that older version of you is way more deadlier she kills with no hesitation." Clark looked shocked " What Why we don't kill." Kara says " How many people have she killed Alex." Alex looks grim " A lot of people Kara." 


	11. Laura mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura arrives in Esme prison cell and sends her into the Kamui but Zod and his soldiers decided to take Laura and use her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Rape scene in this chapter at the beginning.

**Chicago IL Esme cell**

Laura appears in front of Esme. Esme looks shocked " How did you get here?" Laura says " Not important right now. I need to get you out of here now. I'm sending you into a pocket dimension." She activates her Sharaingan and sends Esme into the pocket dimension just as Zod and his forces bust in. Laura turns around only to get punched in the face. Laura spits out some blood but she feels a hand on her pants as the soldier ripped it off " get off of me." The plea falls on deaf ears as the soldier trust his cock into her ass. Laura tries to scream but Zod shoves his own cock into her mouth. Zod smirks " You're ours now." As he thrust his 11 inch cock down her throat roughly. Laura chokes but they don't led up. Tears fall down laura face. The men took turns raping Laura ass. Zod looked deep in his victim eye " You're nothing. You are a failure." Laura felt her cock in pain. That's when Zod grabbed her right arm and ripped it off her body. Laura watched in horror as blood came rushing out but she couldn't scream. Zod thrusted much harder in her mouth "Take it bitch our boss will deal with you as well." Zod was close and he cummed down her throat. Laura took this punishment for hours as Zod and his Army had they way with her. Laura cried silent tears. Zod aim his cock to her pussy and in one motion thrusted hard. Laura own cock was erect but her pussy wasn't being shown no mercy. Zod laughed maniacally as his crew took turns. Zod and the crew left Laura in a crying mess. Laura tried to call out but the pain was too much and she passed out. Lena walks into the cell and smirked. " You'll give me a child." As she mounted Laura cock and started to ride it. Laura woke up to Lena riding her. She tried to activate her Sharaingan but she was out of chakra. She screamed " HELP SOMEONE HELP ME." Next thing that happened was a green skeleton like hand bust through the window and the wall as Lena fell off of Laura and the hand grabbed Laura. Laura looked at her savior and was shocked " Shisui you're dead." 


	12. Pain and lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui takes Laura to a cabin with familiar faces. Meanwhile Esme comes out the pocket dimension in the Batcave and gives the team bad news. Kara and the DEO meet up with Lena.

**WOODS**

Laura was shocked to see Shisui alive and well her older brother told her he committed suicide. "Where are you taking me" she ask. Shisui tells her " To your niece and sister-in-law." They arrive at the cabin and Shisui opens the door. Sakura runs over to the wounded Laura "Dammit she lost a lot of blood and her arm is gone." Shisui listens out for Zod. Sarada comes over " Mom will Aunt Laura be ok?" Sakura look at her daughter " I think so. But you need to wash up and get ready for bed." Sarada says " ok mom." Lasers break through the cabin and hit Shisui right through his chest. Sakura screams " NOOOO" Zod walks through with his soldiers. Sakura gets up ready to fight Sarada comes downstairs with her Sharingan activated " Mom?" She ask scared. Zod says " Surrender Laura and you'll live." 

**Batcave**

Kate and the crew were waiting for Laura to return with Esme. Karen was worried for her wife sake. A portal opens up and everyone stands up to see Esme crawl through. Imra yella " Mom" as she goes to pick up Esme and put her in the medical ward. Andy helped his daughter. Lorna looked shocked as the portal closes she says " Wait where's Laura?" Karen stands up because her wife always return. " Something happened to Laura." Kate said " Lena happened she probably kidnapped her." Karen eyes grow red " I'm going to go find her" as she heads out the cave and flies off. In the medi ward Imra was pacing as Andy sat by Esme side. Esme wakes up " hey guys" she says groggily. Imra rushed over and hugged her as tears flowed down her cheeks " Mom I'm glad you're ok." Andy squeezed Esme hand " how's the baby." Esme feels her stomach " She's fine they didn't hurt her." Esme looked sominly " Things are getting bad guys. Lena has too much fire power on her side. Even if we topple this the government are still our biggest enemy." Imra comes to a decision " What if I bring you guys to the 31st century with me?" 

**SECRET LOCATION, NATIONAL CITY**

Kara and the DEO meet up with Lena and noticed she bleeding from her lip. Kara asked " What happened?" Lena scowled " The Uchia happened they attacked me in my office today." Alex looked shocked "you mean the war criminals are here." Kara said " we'll handle it Lena. You won't have to worry. Also i'm inviting you to my wedding next Sunday." Lena smiles " Thanks Kara." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have a wedding next chapter but will it be all sunshines and rainbows.


	13. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada watches Zod kill her mother and vows revenge as her two friends come and try to help. Karen arrives and kills Zod for injuring Laura. Laura wakes up in limbo and talks to her brothers.

**Woods**

Zod eyes Sakura as she protects Laura body. Sakura says "Over my dead body. I will protect my sister in law to my last breath." Zod moves in a blink of an eye and grabs Sakura by the neck and snaps it. Sarada screams " NOOOOOO MOM." Zod looks at Sarada and walks over to Laura unconscious form but before he can touch her he's punched in the jaw by a giant hand. Sarada recognizes him " Eren you came." Mikasa runs over to Sarada " Hey are you ok?" Sarada shakes her head as her Sharingan changes to the Mankeyo Sharingan. Eren looks over as he reverted back to his human form " We need to leave." Zod comes back in "Well you crack quite the punch kid." Before he says anther word a blur comes crashing into him taking him out the cabin. Karen eyes are red with fury as she grabs Zod by the neck and breaks it killing him instantly. Karen walks back into the cabin " He's taken care of now Sarada i'm going to tell you the person behind this." Sarada said " I'm going to kill them myself." Laura starts to stur. 

**Dream land**

Laura was standing around " Am I dead?" A voice calls out "No you are not my little sister" as the man comes over and it's Itachi. Laura runs and hugs him. "What am i chopped liver." Anther voice says as Laura turns around and sees Sasuke. She hugs him too and says " What are you guys doing here?" Itachi says " You need our advice on this threat." Sasuke looks solemnly " Sakura is gone. You have to promise me you'll protect Sarada." Laura tears up " I will Sasuke I promise." Itachi sits down " Laura you were always afraid of your power. But now is the time to get over that fear." Laura asked "but how?" Sasuke says " Think of who your fighting for." Laura eyes go wide " Family. But what about my sickness." Itachi walks over and taps her forehead " There i healed your adamantium poisoning." Laura looked over at her brothers one last time " I'm ready to go back." As the whiteness came around her. Laura wakes up out of breath as she sees Eren and Mikasa. She says " Eren your here." Eren says " of course Sarada needed us and i will not rest until she has her revenge and freedom."

**Author's Note:**

> So now Weapon Hex is in the mix. Earth 2 was the best place to put her. Plus I love the little Stargirl easter egg I put. Now Kate is preparing for war but what's going on with Imra stay tuned.


End file.
